JLN Ranch: Hell Is For Children
by Brambleshadow96
Summary: Songfic about child abuse. "It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing . . ." Original story; one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. However, it's a very good one about a very serious matter: child abuse. And before you go saying hell _isn't_ for children, read the lyrics. I also suggest listening to the song while reading. If you've never heard it, or don't have it on your iPod at the moment, look it up on YouTube or iTunes. *waits patiently* Are we done? If so good. Now, enjoy! Oh, and read and review.**

* * *

**_JLN Ranch:_**

**_Hell is for Children_**

_They cry in the dark so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become on and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child_

Jake cowered in the dark corner of his room, moonlight sending silver rays onto the floor and casting shadows over the walls. Tears ran down his cheeks. He normally never cried, but when he did, he cried in the dark so people couldn't see his tears—especially his parents.

His door opened and warm, yellow light from the hallway pooled onto the floor. The dark-haired sixteen-year-old scurried backward even further, hoping to hide so whoever was coming wouldn't see the fears that he locked deep inside.

He relaxed slightly when his friend Lynne's face peered inside. Her eyes scanned the room. "Jake? You in here?"

He tensed and didn't reply. How many times had he heard his mother say those words right before something bad happened to him? Jake, when he was younger, would forgive and forget. He couldn't do that now.

_Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

Jake absolutely _hated _this. After Lynne left, his situation became so much worse, seeing as his mother entered the room, smiling nastily. The evil look was still on her face as she crept ever closer.

"Please don't," he begged, wishing he could disappear. Hell _was_ for children, and everyone knew that their little lives could become such a mess.

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes and then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

"Get up," she ordered, grabbing his arm tightly and hauling him roughly to his feet. When she shoved him onto the bed, he immediately leaped off and raced for his bedroom door. Suddenly pain exploded along his right eye as she swung and caught his face. Biting back a yelp of pain, he managed to make it down the stairs before she was on him again.

"Sorry about the eye, dearie," she hissed before purring, "Be a good little boy now, and you'll get a new toy."

Jake resisted the urge to say he was sixteen and therefore too old for toys. He didn't understand why his mother abused him so brutally. It was all so confusing.

His mother's tight grip on his arms forced his thoughts back to the present, and he went limp. When she loosened her hold, he sprang up from the floor and sprinted out the door, hardly caring where he was going.

_Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

_No, hell is for children_

Jake ran for what seemed like ages before his tired legs forced him to slow down. Taking in his surroundings, he was surprised to see he was at the ranch where he worked part-time after school and boarded his black Quarter Horse gelding, Moonshadow.

Quietly he stole up the gravel pathway that led between the pasture and outdoor riding ring to the huge red barn. Jake opened the doors just wide enough so he could slip inside and headed to Moonshadow's stall on the left near the back of the barn. The gelding was asleep, but he opened his eyes when Jake drew back the bolt and entered his stall. Jake didn't say anything; he just stood there stroking his horse, breathing in the comforting scents of hay, wood, leather, and horse.

Hell really _was _for children. Everyone knew that their little lives could become such a mess, yet no one did anything about it. No one should have to pay for their love with their bones and their flesh.

_Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children_

_Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children_

Jake was suddenly aware of music coming from the boombox in the corner, though it was turned down way low. Cocking his head, he listened hard, freezing as the song drew to a close.

_Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children_

_Hell is for children  
Hell is for children_

* * *

**Song: "Hell Is For Children" by Pat Benatar**


End file.
